


A Siren does not turn

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: A far darker ending to Arrow's Lost Canary episode occurs given this time Earth 2 Laurel does not turn good and Oliver shows up. Addressing the matter that Oliver Queen is getting screwed over yet again to prop up characters for their wasteland future.





	A Siren does not turn

**Hey guys**

**So first I'm giving a fair warning to both the Olicty/Felicity and the Canary fans this is not going to be a happy story for any of them. Because this is a venting fic after Arrow's recent 7x18 episode. Ironically, I didn't hate the episode. It's a bit more complicated than that.**

**I'll explain more in my bottom author's notes.**

**On with the story**

* * *

warehouse in Star City

Laurel or rather Black Siren is standing in front of a shelf while Felicity, Sara, and Dinah Drake are either side of the tech girl with all three having just told her if she's so fine with killing people then start with them. For a moment Laurel debates but frankly she's so sick of being this perfect Earth 1 Laurel everybody has sainted up and has got no real care or trust from anybody. Briefly Black Siren thinks about Quentin, but she's not his daughter.

Opening her mouth Laurel let's out a powerful scream that at Dinah, Felicity and Sara who let out agony filled cries upon having all their bones shattered. Within minutes Laurel stops then looks down at the bodies until glancing around as a red blur moves around the room. Suddenly Laurel looks over to see Oliver in his Green Arrow suit standing some feet away with his hood down.

Shock along with untold pain on his face that becomes ice cold and a dark look in his eyes. Laurel briefly feels a tingle of fear shoot through her at Oliver's change to something far darker.

"Why? Sara and Felicity tried to save you?" Oliver asks in despair.

"They were trying to save their sainted Dinah Laurel Lance, the Black Canary whose dead, and was never that great. I deserve better. You are no different from them anyway, you wanted your saint Laurel back. Not me" Laurel replies.

"I had The Flash take Shadow Thief and her mercenaries to SCPD, you I wanted to deliver to an ARGUS cell myself. However, I was wishing maybe we could get through to you instead. Now you're just getting sent to hell Black Siren" Oliver growls, rapidly nocking an arrow.

Rolling her eyes "I doubt that, you don't kill anymore but me? Get ready to join your pregnant wife and your friends in death" Laurel says darkly smirking.

Laurel goes to scream only for Oliver to have already let the arrow go which flies through the air and pierces Laurel in her throat, who begins to cough up blood. After a moment Laurel slumps to the metal floor lifelessly.

Sighing Oliver walks over to the Black Siren with staring down in remorse before walking back over to the bodies kneeling next to them. Placing the bow down on the ground Oliver lets the tears of grief fall for losing Sara, Felicity and his child, Dinah, along with in a way, Laurel all over again.

* * *

**I would normally say I hope you enjoyed that, but I doubt if anybody did.**

**On its own Monday's Arrow Lost Canary episode was fine. I like Sara returning to Arrow with actually feeling like Sara Lance again instead of whatever Legends of Tomorrow made her into. I enjoy that Earth 2 Laurel finally got redeemed with becoming the Black Canary.**

**I didn't even mind Earth 2 Laurel showing up in the future, well minus the horrible wig.**

**My problem is this Beth Schwartz is following Guggenheim on the hating Oliver train. Since it's fairly obvious in the future Oliver Queen is no doubt dead, his legacy for nothing, nobody is even using the GA mantel, his kids don't even use his name and like 8 seasons of the show are all for nothing.**

**Unless Beth does a twist for Oliver still being active in the future or something, but I don't have high hopes.**

**Meanwhile, Felicity gets to live on into the future, Dinah Drake and Earth 2 Laurel get to be around to be taking on bad guys, there's even this Canary network made up of various other women. Okay, that's fine but not at the cost of the main character.**

**Arrow is supposed to ultimately be about Oliver Queen, not Felicity Smoak or the Canary regardless of who is using the mantel.**

**The show should not be the writer's personal fan fiction playground since what I expect from writers for the official source material is different then what I expect from the actual fan fiction writers who I give far more leeway to do whatever they wish.**

**So nice going Beth, you managed to tick me off on a level I have not been in a long, long time with Arrow.**

**This made my desire of writing anything positive with either of the Lance sisters for being paired with Oliver, or just in general for anything positive regarding the Canary character of Laurel, Sara and Dinah Drake take a serious blow.**

**I need to write this up to get past that which means unfortunately for certain characters they don't come out of this in one piece, and one does not get her redemption.**

**Until next time**


End file.
